Superstuck!
by sleepingwiththefish
Summary: A story about all your favorite characters becoming superheroes and fighting to defend Earth against a whole tribe of enemies. Involving both the kids and trolls, as well as superheroes from both Marvel and DC comics.


Dave Strider had never been one to keep a secret. Sure, if he was begged to he might have, but otherwise he just wouldn't, couldn't and damn right shouldn't, in his personal opinion. Days had gone by since the attack on New York and the city was in shambles; buildings crumbling or just burnt down to the ground, long lines of bodies lining the streets as they were covered in white sheets, cars and streetlights lay in the road, smashed or burnt beyond recognition.

But Dave Strider sat in his office, on his pretty little island, watching the news tell him just how bad things were. It wasn't that he didn't care, hell he'd cared enough to save hundreds of civilians and end it overall with the help of his sibling. But he wasn't about to stick his hands into the dirty leftovers. His job was to send out money, not hands and that was just how it was going to stay. Especially since he had a broken leg propped up on the seat beside him.

"Hey, little dude."

Dave looked up to see his older sibling wander into his office. The pair shared the island and the massive mansion atop of it, meaning they lived together even though they rarely saw each other. Dirk, the tall blonde who had his feet firmly planted in every weaponry firm in the world, was always busy in his own office, going over new plans and new pitches with a random member of staff. Normally that person was their old butler, Cal, but Dave had long since learnt to keep out of Cal's way. Sure, the guy was old and ratty, but he was strong enough to take down a man twice his size in muscle and Dave had been terrified of the guy since he was four.

"What are you doing in here?" Dave asked calmly, his voice devoid of emotion and his eyes firmly planted on the papers in his brothers hand.

In his own opinion, Dave spent his money in a way that was much better than how Dirk did. The brothers were polar opposites; Dirk being the calm and platonic one, Dave being sassy and sarcastic at whatever chance he got. Dirk's investments were normally in the form of weaponry or militia terms. Dave had his stronghold in the business of entertainment and media. Newspapers, Magazines, Music Labels, Clothing Labels, Casinos and Hotels. But that didn't mean he wasn't engaged in similar deals to his sibling from time to time.

"Your suit. I mulled it over and came up with a few ideas. Put them to action." Dirk said, tossing the papers onto Dave's desk before quickly leaving afterwards.

Dave rolled his eyes behind the black tinted shades. He wasn't going to lie, his brother really pissed him off. Dirk never showed any form of love or pride in Dave, not even friendship. It was like he was a soul in a suit of robotic armor that just resembled a human body. The guy certainly wasn't like that, he was more of a cape kind-of-guy with copious numbers of weapons and far too big an ego. And anyway, it was Dave that had the metal suit. Hell, he'd told the world about his damn suit.

Sighing, Dave pulled off the first sheet of paper and looked it over. It was a weapon device that sent out a blast of extreme heat that had enough intensity to burn anything and be sent in a straight beam. Impressive, definitely but Dave didn't like the idea of the weapon being centered on his chest. It seemed that he would have to be facing his enemy and moving his chest about like that was a lot more difficult than it could be.

So, he logged onto his laptop and pulled up a variety of files that would get him the supplies. The money needed was surprisingly low and Dave spent a moment totaling it all up to a bout fifty-thousand dollars, a small amount in comparison to how much he had thought it would cost. He ordered the supplies and then smiled, realizing that with the same amount, Dave could make to of the device, one for each hand. That way, it would make it easier to destroy his enemies.

As soon as it was all being air-delivered, Dave pushed himself away and looked out the window. He could make out the view of New York just about and the sight was still terrifying. Buildings still ablaze, smoke rising into the air and making the air thick. Dave sighed, he had no idea how he and Dirk had stopped that monster that had basically destroyed the place. Hell, it had collapsed out of a rift in the sky and then began destroying one of the largest cities in America.

And there Dave sat, broken leg a shattered rib. He wasn't in too bad a condition and he had already sent out ten million dollars so that New York could get decent help but he could hardly walk. Why in hell would he go over there and try helping when he'd already bought them a tonne of hands to help so what the hell was he supposed to do next?

"Strider."

Dave looked up suddenly, seeing a pair of familiar faces. A pair of girls he had gotten pretty used to seeing over the recent months and hell, they looked pretty relaxed. Jade Harley was like a goddess in Dave's eyes, even if she was a bit of an animal. The people who knew the hero she was called her Wolverine after her bright white ears and menacing claws. Brave and cunning, a nightmare if you got on her bad side but a real saint if you and her were particularly friendly. Which Dave certainly was.

"If it isn't my favorite pair." Dave said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

The other girl looked more aloof, casually leaning against the wall as if bored or just simply irritated. Dave knew a lot about the girl, the fact that until her brother had been cruelly snatched from her life, she had been a kind, overly-enthusiastic and enigmatic female. Jade said she'd been the cute type that never seemed to age or become mature, and Dave could hardly believe that. Catwoman seemed so... mysterious and moody that her sarcasm and sassy behavior even rivaled his own.

"Save it." Nepeta hissed. "Where's Batman?"

Dave only briefly knew about the relationship between Dirk and Nepeta. According to the pair, nothing much really happened other than the pair occasionally teaming up in order to stop some form of especially vicious crime. However, Jade had spoken that the two were incredibly close friends, closer than most, in fact. However, that was all she would tell him.

"Downstairs, my feline friend." He chuckled.

Dave never saw the short attack coming and within a second, he was lying on the floor, her hands clasped around his look and a feral look in her eye. As seductive as the beautiful red-head was, she was a killer. She let a tiny growl fall from her luscious red lips, before getting up and moving away. She thanked him quietly before departing quickly. Fast and small, definitely the category of women that Dave had little interest in. Then again, some of her features weren't particularly... Never mind.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to mess with her?" Jade chuckled, helping Dave up. "She's not the most stable person and saying things her brother used to say will certainly make her want to kill you."

"I forgot, alright." Dave snapped, wiping some dust from his Armani blazer before muttering. "Cat bitch."

"Heard that!" Came from the staircase and Dave shook his head. Goddamn women with their super abilities.

"Whatever. So Jade, why exactly are you here?" Dave asked, leaning his head to the left.

One thing he had noticed was that Jade was dressed incredibly formally. The dress she wore reached her knee's and the red jacket she wore over it was expensive red leather, Gucci from the looks. The red heel on her red stiletto heels proved she donned Louboutins and her hair had been straightened right down her back.

"Your brother invited Nepeta and I over for dinner." Jade said, smiling happily.

"Oh."


End file.
